Restraint
by the freelance dreamer
Summary: "There are certain things that only a Leader of the Twelve Holy Knights can do. Which meant telling Grisia Sun certain ... secrets about my own faction, and letting Grisia know about Metal's...more unusual tendencies." Judgment goes out of town, leaving Grisia in charge. Why can't Grisia do things normally? Set after Moon's story "Pride." Rated T for Metal's masochistic streak.
1. Chapter 1: Judgment

**Summary: **Judgment goes out of town on a mission, taking Moon and Blaze with him. So who's taking care of Metal?

**Rating: **T (mostly for language. Sun has a really colorful vocabulary.)

**Notes: **Spoliers for V6Ch4 and slight spoilers for Moon's side story _Pride._ The way that Lesus finds out about Laica is directly based on canon that is revealed in Moon's side story. Concept inspired by a conversation I had with a few people on Prince Revolution. net - what would happen if Judgment left and _Sun_ had to take care of Metal?

**Disclaimer:** Ideas are wholly mine, but alas, characters belong to Yu Wo. The name of the story was inspired by 100thAngel.

* * *

-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-

Lesus is good at keeping secrets. Even if he turned his back on himself, he would never turn his back on his companions… but this time, Lesus needs a favor. Even if Grisia consents, he's never been one to do things alone.

-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-

Prologue

* * *

_Judgment_

When I left on the mission for the Pope, I knew full well that I was leaving the entire Holy Temple in Grisia Sun's care. And although I was fairly certain that meant I was actually leaving _Sun's vice-captain Adair_ in charge of internal affairs, there are certain things that only a leader of the Twelve Holy Knights can do. Particularly if it involves the well-being of those Twelve Holy Knights. Which meant telling Sun certain, well, _secrets,_ about my own faction.

That meant letting Grisia know about Metal's, ah, _more unusual_ tendencies.

Namely, his tendency toward pain.

"He likes it," I told a sputtering Grisia. "Please look after him and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless."

I had refused to leave until I'd extracted a promise from Grisia to take care of _all_ the holy knights.

When I finally returned to the Holy Temple, I bid goodbye to Blaze and Moon, then immediately set off to find the Pope. After briefing His Holiness on the status of the mission (we had been ordered to recapture a man who had been suspected of the murder of a young family - The Pope had suspected that he was possessed by evil spirits, and thus had ordered me to bring along Blaze, who specialized in exorcisms and Moon, who specialized in restraining criminals), I set off to check on the rest of my knights.

I found Metal one of the small rooms in the armory, polishing his blades, a trademark of his occupation. From what I had heard of his past, it was his fascination with the previous Metal Knight's impressive collection that had prompted him to apply for the position in the first place.

I closed the door behind me quietly. It was dangerous to startle anyone handling such sharp implements.

Metal looked up from his work. He grinned.

"Hey, you're back. Long mission, yeah?"

I nodded. He looked so happy at our return that I could not help but think of Grisia likening him to a puppy. It made me feel all the more guilty for not bringing him on the mission with us. The sensation was illogical, though. Even if I wanted to, I could not have found a reason to justify his presence (and finances needed for the extra supplies) to the Pope.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly. "I did not mean to leave you all for so long."

Metal's shoulders slumped. _Oh. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything after all._

"Nah, 's'cool," he said, not meeting my gaze. His fingers flicked almost nervously over the blades.

I touched his shoulder in what was I hoped was a comforting gesture. He gave a yelp and jerked back almost involuntarily.

Only years of training as the Temple's Judgment Knight (and Metal's handler) kept me from panicking and immediately assessing Metal for any signs of physical damage. As I watched, his eyes slid shut, his frown deepened as he tried to school his expression, but even so, I saw it. A flash of pain and that _other_ emotion.

Unexpected bliss.

Barely a moment passed as his eyes suddenly opened and he gave me a smile that undoubtedly meant to reassure me.

"You should go out of town for often, Judgment," he said with a grin, his eyes taking on a dreamy quality.

I closed my eyes. Well, at least he wasn't upset. That was reassuring.

His reaction, on the other hand...

Even if I had asked Sun to "take care" of him, maybe I should have been more specific. It would have been the least he could do to patch him up when he was done!

...Unless Grisia had left him like this on purpose. Images of a sadistically grinning Sun Knight floated through my mind, unbidden. Was I seeing a new side of my friend? The thought was… disturbing.

Metall was still staring off in a happy daze. I shook my head slightly, forcing the images away.

"Sun didn't heal you?" I asked, trying to pull his attention back to the present.

He blinked, his face adopting a somewhat confused expression.

"Eh? No, was he supposed to?"

"Yes." _I thought that much was obvious. _

_Sun, you really are being too reckless._

Metal shook his head and shrugged. Now that I was really looking, Metal seemed somewhat worse for the wear. Even the simplest of motions made him wince.

He looked like he could pass out any second, actually.

"We need to find Sun," I said. "Do you think you can stand?"

Metal snorted. "Of cours-" He set his knives aside and started to stand, but staggered back against the wall in surprise as his legs almost gave out beneath him. I grabbed his arm.

"Oookay, maybe not," he said, grinning slightly. He looked a little dazed.

_Dear God of Light. Grisia, what have you done?_

I offered Laica my arm. He clamped on to it gratefully, letting me pull him toward the door.

Once I made sure Metal wasn't going to faint from his injuries, Grisia had quite a bit of explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: **For anyone ready to throw a brick at me for crack-fic, Lesus _does_ actually reward Laica in this way (as you'll see in Yu Wo's short story for Moon entitled "Pride). Perhaps Sun takes things to far... but as you'll see in the next chapter, Sun may have less to do with it than you think.

Even if you don't like it, please review and let me know what you think! Really, writers can't improve unless readers let them know how they feel.

Sun's antics are so much fun to write.


	2. Chapter 2: Sun

**Disclaimer: **Credit goes to Yu Wo.

**Notes: **Chapters will generally reflect the POV of the person speaking. Which means Chapters 1 and 2 will be "Judgment." Chapter 3 will be "Sun."

* * *

"Lesus, even if they are facing the darkness with their backs to the light, holy knights still walk under the light, not the darkness! That is why Lesus, even if you have fall into darkness, I will just have to drag you back to the light!"

-Grisia Sun, _Facing the Darkness_

* * *

-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-

* * *

Judgment

As we approached, Sun turned to greet me was a smile.

"Brother Judgment! I am moved to overwhelming joy at your safe return! The gracious God of Light has certainly smiled upon His children on this blessed day. His Radiance delights in the success of his children, both at home and far away from the guiding influence of his faithful church's light. I trust that His Blessed Light has lead Brother Judgment's and Brother Moon's divine mission into the light of success?"

Translation: Yay!_ You're back! Did you bring food?_

"None can escape the influence of His divine justice. Near or far, the light of His divine will is not to be dismissed. Although His mercy is vast, the Harsh God of light has little tolerance for those who do not repent of their ways."

_Yes, it did, thanks for asking. No, I didn't bring you any snacks. If I keep feeding you, you'll just get fat. _

Sun's smile dimmed slightly, his eyes staring at me accusingly. He opened his mouth, possibly to make some sort of petty retort, but I cut him off.

"Sun, we need to talk," I hiss, indicating to Metal by my side. True, he had seemed well enough at first, but now he was positively swaying on his feet. He needed a healer, now.

Grisia had the decency to adopt a sheepish look as he ushered us toward the nearest room.

-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-

I was so distracted by Metal's condition that I hadn't even paid attention to which room we were entering until I was already placing Metal on the bed.

Oh. It was mine.

"Sun, I'm pretty sure I locked this door before I left."

"Did you? Funny how doors just magically seem to open just when you need them to!"

If Sun could magically open doors, Confinement would not be as viable an option as I had originally thought.

"Really, Sun, I thought you were more responsible than this." _Which is why I left him in your care._

"It wasn't my fault!" Grisia said, sitting down on the edge of bed across from me. It had taken not one, but _two_ Moderate Heals. Now that Metal was no longer in critical condition, he was snoring softly in the bed beside us. Sun cast him a glance.

"Besides, he… left, before I had a chance…" Sun's words became less and less certain, and he looked almost guilty. He was hiding something.

"Sun, what did you do?"

"Nothing! At least, nothing the God of Light would see fit to punish me for... I think," he mumbled the last line under his breath, suddenly looking a bit worried.

Suspicion began to give way to full-blown panic.

"Sun," I said slowly, narrowing my eyes. He jumped. "Did you tell anyone else about Metal?"

"Of course not! At least, no one but Adair…"

I knew it! Well, at least if Adair was the only one…

"And I don't think _he_ told anyone else…"

I stare at him, incredulous. I thought I had heard the worst, but Dear God of Light, Sun wasn't even finished. He squirmed uneasily.

"And possibly… Leaf…"

"…"

"But I didn't tell Roland!"

_"So you were _thinking_ of telling Roland?"_

"Yes, well…" Sun said helplessly.

I should have guessed Sun would never do this himself.

He was never one to claim full responsibility at the best of times, always soliciting favors from everyone and anyone. Including me, his so-called "sworn enemy." Even Roland, who was supposed to be dead, wasn't exempt from Sun's network of small favors. Sun's appallingly persuasive personality really knew no bounds.

Still, I am fairly certain it would go against my job description to "punish" the Sun Knight.

"Why so many?" I asked, still reeling. I certainly hoped this didn't get out. I wasn't sure what the protocol would be for this kind of thing, but as purveyor of punishments myself, I could imagine. The thought that Metal could potentially lose his position over this was not something I wanted to think about.

"You gave me such short notice! And you were going out of town for weeks, you can't expect me to do it all by myself!"

"Just how many times did you think Metal did this sort of thing?"

"I don't know!" Sun threw up his hands in agitation. I shot a quick glance at Metal. He gave a soft snore, but continued sleeping peacefully. More quietly, Grisia hissed, "I thought it was a regular occurrence with your faction!"

"Sun." I say slowly. He stared back at me, frowning slightly. "Metal only gets this kind of treatment when he's being rewarded for doing well on particularly difficult missions. Just like when you do well, you treat yourself to new supplies for body masks, or I buy you extra blueberry pies."

Sun sniffed at the comparison. Suddenly he froze, his eyes widening in realization as my words began to sink in.

"_How many times_, Sun?"

"…quite a bit more often than you buy me pie," he admitted.

I recall Metal's words.

"Did Metal even complete any missions?"

"No, I… I don't think he could, after the first one. Adair is really quite something." Sun said haltingly. He looked a little disturbed.

"…Grisia Sun. From now on, please stop corrupting your followers."

"…"


End file.
